ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiya A. Kobayasho
Backstory Early Life Aiya was born to an affair between Hisato Kobayasho and Jin Kobayasho, who were cousins. A year before her half-sister, Keiko would be born. However, Aiya would be abandoned by Hisato when she was born. Though her adoptive family was loving and caring she never felt as though she was loved, and envied her half-sister Keiko, as Keiko was living in the wealthy, highly respected and honoured Kobayasho Family, and she was living in the middle-class Takahashi Family, in Ninjago City. When she was 13 her family moved away from Ninjago City and to a remote village called Kurīku-mura, and she was forced into a life of a chore girl, something she did not like. Attack of Kurīku-mura & Running Away Several years later, when Aiya was 19, her village was approached by a general for the Aishi Clan, who ordered her village to give the Aishi Clan all their supplies. Aiya tried to not get involved, but after the Aishi's lit fire to the village she grabbed a knife and snuck up behind the general, slitting his throat. Though afterwards one of his guards heard the generals screams and attacked Aiya, slashing her eye with his katana. Aiya then killed the soldier by stabbing by the weak point in his neck armour. When the raid was over she expected the village to be grateful, but they weren't. The leaders of Kurīku-mura are very much against violence, even if they are being attacked. For Aiya's 'crimes' she was banished from Kurīku-mura. She didn't even bother saying goodbye to her adoptive parents, as she figured they wouldn't care... Capture By Sykow Clan & Helping Rendi & Peiyi Sykow Once she was out of the Kurīku-mura area she sought help for her eye, which was bleeding very badly at this point. She first went to the Sykow Clan base, only to be ambushed by an assassin for the clan. The assassin restrained her, taking her to the leader of the Sykow Clan, Mistress Zhiruo Sykow. Aiya was kept in the dungeons of the Sykow Clan for several days, before being freed by Zhiruo's children, Peiyi and Rendi Sykow. She thanked the children and asked them if she could repay the favour. Peiyi asked Aiya if she could help them steal a prized Hu-Fung Artefact. Aiya agreed, and Rendi and Peiyi helped treat Aiya wound with their Dragon Magic, and also taught her a little bit as well. She then went to the place where all the prisoner's possessions are kept. She took her katana, a knife, a black gi, and a bag, as well as a few other things. She would then travel with Rendi and Peiyi to the base of the Hu-Fung Clan where Aiya would use poison dart to take out the guards around the temple and buying Rendi and Peiyi some time as they ran away after being caught. Eventually, she was spotted, and several guards ran after her, however, she escaped. Becoming An Assassin, Meeting Ronin, & Birth of Her Son While Rendi and Peiyi would flee into Medleonia, Aiya would be chased all the way to the City of Stiix, where she would get a job as an assassin for the many gangs in Stiix, as she had already proven herself to be completely fine with killing people with no remorse. She trained to be an assassin under none other than Ronin Suminagashi, an organized criminal. Aiya eventually fell for Ronin's charm and charisma, and fell in love with him, despite him being twenty years older than her. Ronin caught wind of this, using it to his advantage. A month later Aiya became pregnant with Ronin's child and gave birth nine months later. It was a baby boy, who they named Yun Suminagashi-Kobayasho. Sadly she would discover Ronin had been cheating on her, and in rage sliced his back open with a knife. After she left Ronin she resumed her assassin work, trying to provide for her and Yun. Over The Next Few Years... Over the years she became a well-known assassin in Stiix, earning her self the nickname, 'Naifu de mesu', and she made quite a bit of money, enough to buy food and cover all a young Yun's expenses. Eventually, she was hired out to assassinate Irene Aishi, the new leader of the Aishi Clan... Appearance Aiya has messy shoulder-length black hair with several loose ends sticking out. She has fair skin with olive-green eyes, though her left eye- after being slashed with a katana-- was a misty grey colour, and she has a scar over that eye. She often wears a black kimono gi with a very dark blue trim, knee-high black combat boots, and a tattered black trench coat. She also wears a half-mask covering her mouth and a thin silver band going around her head. On her back, she always keeps the katana that that soldier used to cut her eye, and usually a dagger or two along with a blowdart gun at her hips. She also often keeps two steel fans with her as well, along with another large array of weapons. Personality Originally was simply jealous of the life she thought she could have had as opposed to the life she did have. She was also very ungrateful for her adoptive parents, despite that, they loved her unconditionally. Upon becoming an assassin she became much more aggressive, though remaining a sense of stealth during her missions. She was also shown to be very flirty around Ronin- when she loved him, of course. Abilities Though Aiya has several magical abilities, most of them are dormant and she has trouble using the rest. * Dragon Magic - She was taught basic Dragon Magic by Rendi and Peiyi Sykow, though it is quite limited. *'Fox Magic'(Dormant) * Demonic Magic(Dormant) * Weaponry - Aiya can use pretty much any weapon you give her, though she is very skilled in knife and katana fighting. Relationships *Hisato Kobayasho - Father; Deceased **Jin Kobayasho - Mother/Second Cousin *Keiko K. A. Sykow-Kobayasho - Half-sister *Rendi & Peiyi Sykow - Friends *Ronin Suminagashi - Ex-boyfriend **Yun F. Suminagashi-Kobayasho - Son *Irene A. Aishi - Target *Raiya Takahashi(née Tanaka) - Adoptive Mother; Missing *Scythe Takahashi - Adoptive Father; Deceased **Fuyuki Takahashi - Adoptive Sister; Missing Category:Kobayasho Family Category:Masters of Dragon Magic Category:Masters of Fox Magic Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Ronin's Love Interets Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe